


you patch up the blood and the cuts

by Woahsos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, For Sam, M/M, Massages, Michael is mentioned once at the end, SO MUCH FLUFF, There is no angst, but that's basically all that happens, calum just comes home stressed and luke helps, im surprised that's not a tag tbh, like they are just so in love, love u sam, the title is kind of misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: Nimble fingers press into the sole of Calum’s foot, and he jerks away by instinct. But then Luke grabs his ankle and says, “Relax,” and he settles back into their mattress, burying his face in Luke’s pillow. The hands return, rubbing away the aches in his feet before making their way up his calves, then his thighs. It’s nice, a grounding pressure that makes him aware of his body, of every nerve and joint. He can feel every place that Luke touches relaxing and shutting down, traveling all the way to his brain. The world just melts away until he’s barely even aware of the sheets beneath him.orcalum comes home stressed. luke helps him relax
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	you patch up the blood and the cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellingatbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/gifts).



> this is for the lovely lovely [sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon) since she has been having a bit of a stressful week. i love u so much sam, you are a delight and so fun to talk to and you are beautiful and i love you!  
> i haven't really looked over this so i hope there aren't really any noticeable mistakes

Calum returns to a quiet home, which is probably the biggest blessing of the day. 

There’s soft music coming from somewhere, and an even softer voice accompanying it. Calum follows it with a small, involuntary smile, until he reaches the living room, where Luke is sitting on the floor and scrolling around on his laptop. 

“Hey,” Calum says, voice scratchy and hoarse, barely loud enough to be heard. Still, Luke’s head snaps over to him as a grin takes over his face, and he abandons his work on the floor to stand and pull Calum into a hug. Calum all but melts into it, pressing his face into the crook of Luke’s neck and just taking in a breath. He feels Luke’s hands start to rub lightly up and down his back, pressing his warmth through the thin material of his shirt.

“What’s going on, babe?” He lets Calum keep his face hidden while he asks, which Calum is grateful for. Facing the world, even from the confined space of their house, seems too big of a task right now.

He groans, hoping Luke gets the message. Which he does. Kind of. He laughs, at least. “Stressed. No, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay,” Luke whispers, continuing to run his hands down Calum’s back. There’s still music coming from Luke’s phone; Calum recognizes some of the songs and thinks it must be from one of his playlists that he made for Luke. When Luke starts humming, Calum can feel the vibrations coming from deep in his chest, so soft and soothing that he almost falls asleep standing up. At least Luke would catch him if he did. Luke quietly breaks their silence, “Here, come with me.” 

Calum doesn’t argue or question, just lets Luke lead him by the hand to their bedroom and sit him down on the bed. And he still doesn’t question when Luke instructs him to lay down on his stomach and seats himself down by Calum’s feet. 

Nimble fingers press into the sole of Calum’s foot, and he jerks away by instinct. But then Luke grabs his ankle and says, “Relax,” and he settles back into their mattress, burying his face in Luke’s pillow. The hands return, rubbing away the aches in his feet before making their way up his calves, then his thighs. It’s nice, a grounding pressure that makes him aware of his body, of every nerve and joint. He can feel every place that Luke touches relaxing and shutting down, traveling all the way to his brain. The world just melts away until he’s barely even aware of the sheets beneath him.

Luke makes his way up his back, lingering at the places that make Calum’s breath hitch, pressing down a little harder to relieve the knots. He presses his thumbs into the sides of Calum’s neck, which sends a shiver down his spine, earning a laugh from Luke. Placing his hands in the middle of Calum’s back, Luke pushes down and up a little, popping the middle of his back. Calum exhales sharply, holding his breath while Luke adjusts his hands and pops almost the entirety of his back, only breathing out once he’s done.

He traces his fingers lightly down Calum’s back, giving him a moment to take a few breaths and sink back into the bed. The next thing he feels is hands brushing through his hair, gently detangling it, rhythmic with enough pressure that he almost falls asleep once again. He’s almost there when Luke says, “I think you should grow your hair out enough that you can put it in a bun.”

Calum snorts, eyes still closed and face still smushed into a pillow. “I don’t think I’d look good with a man-bun.”

“I do.”

“Yeah, well,” Calum starts. “You thought I looked good in high school when I had a bowl-cut, so, what does that say about you?”

Luke cackles at that, almost knocking himself off from where he’s perched over Calum from the force of it. Eventually, as his laughter dies down, he bends forward to rest his forehead against Calum’s back, running his hands down his sides. “Just shows how much I love you.”

And he feels it in this moment, the love. He also feels the sweat gathering on his back due to Luke’s body heat, but he mostly feels the love. The room is quiet, Luke’s breathing the only soundtrack he needs, and he’s so aware of his own heartbeat, syncing with Luke’s and keeping time to his favorite song. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, hoping it conveys the things he doesn’t have the energy to say.  _ I’m so lucky that you love me, no matter what. I love you. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. _

Luke rolls off his back, landing on his side with a muted thud, so Calum turns onto his side, as well. If only to see the radiance of his smile, to feel the love it emanates. He scoots closer to throw an arm over Luke’s waist, taking in his fill of Luke’s face. It’s the same fill he gets everyday, mapping it endlessly with his eyes and fingers alike, delicately tracing down from his forehead across the slope of his nose. And Luke lets him.

Before, when they first defined this love between them, Luke would get shy, nervous, whenever Calum looked at him for any extended period of time. He’d turn away and blush, mumble at Calum to stop being so creepy, to just take a picture. Except, he wouldn’t let Calum do that, either.

Now, Calum’s camera roll is filled with pictures of the sight he’s seeing now. Warm sunlight streaming through the blinds, setting fire to Luke’s golden hair and the golden planes of his face, his pretty pink lips smiling so beautifully it hurts to look at. Ocean eyes so full of emotion, Calum might drown if he’s not careful. Though, he’s never been very careful with his heart. Not when it came to Luke. He’d give it all up in a second, do anything at the snap of a finger, if it meant Luke would smile like this forever.

His stomach growling startles their peaceful silence; Luke laughs. “Do you want me to go make dinner?”

Calum tugs him closer, keeping his arm as heavy as possible across Luke’s waist. “No, want you to stay here. We can order something.”

“Do you think Michael would bring us something if we asked nicely?”

“No,” Calum laughs.

Luke laughs as well, and then they’re just smiling at each other. Calum can’t see anything but Luke, his hair fanned across the pillow and falling in front of his face, his smile, his freckles, his dimple. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to see anything, doesn’t even want to think of anything else. The moment is perfect.

Luke rolls away to grab his phone. “I’m gonna ask him anyways.” 

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty thank you thank you for reading, hope u enjoyed. comments and kudos appreciated as always. come vibe w me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/escapesos) if you'd like <3
> 
> title taken from "love song" by yungblud, which i looped while writing this


End file.
